Wolfram A to Z
by bloodytwistedangel
Summary: [NEWLYWEDS] Let's say you don't know what Wolfram's like and you really need to know 'cause you're writing this KKM fic. BAM! Wolfram A to Z, right at 'cha! Each chapter follows that arrogant little smirk and a letter. FicletDrabbles. WolfYuri.
1. ARROGANCE

**Wolfram A to Z**  


Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Ma-O, its characters, story-line, setting, dialouge, or anything else relating to its production.

Intro: -MUSIC: Death Cab for Cutie, 'Crooked Teeth'- Hello again everyone! This is my third WolfYuri strand. (smiles) I've seen stranded fics like this for other pairings, so I decided it's time I made one myself. I haven't been in the KKM! fandom in a while, so pardons if there's already something like this.

Rating: There will be an assortment of rated fics, but I think this is an appropiate average. May contain: Brief Violence, Sugesstive/Sexual Themes, Language, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, Alcohol/Drug References, and let's say Nudity for the fun of it. (sticks out tongue)

Pairing: Wolfram x Yuri - Kyo Kara Ma-O!

A/N: It's all modeled after the alphabet. The first chappie is a ficlet to balance all the starting notes out, but the rest are all drabbles.

* * *

**Wolfram didn't like to be told what to do. He didn't want to be told how to wear his clothes, how to hold his sword, or which men to recruit for his personal militia. Wolfram always chose _which_ foods he ate, out of the few, _which_ brother he favored, which was Gwendal, and _what_ he did and did not do. He was stubborn, moreover, arrogant. He didn't want to listen or even believe that this new… person was the new king – much less his fiancée. No, Wolfram was arrogant, and he himself was going to decide when to tell Yuri he loved him.**

**-O- **

"Wolfram, this is Yuri. He's the new demon king."

"He looks like a wimp."

"Wolfram! Don't judge the new king on first impressions!"

**-O- **

_No one understands. They're too caught up in their own selfish desires and needs to even notice. When it comes straight down to it, I'm as insignificant as the beggar passing by just for the moment. I mean nothing to anyone... **Nothing**._

**-O-**

"You wimp! You're an idiot, a moron - NO! You're an **imbicile**!"

"Don't label me just for your own pleasure! I'm not any of those! I may not be as special as you, but at least I don't drown myself in arrogance like you!"

"You're right! You're **not** me! You're not special like me!"

**-O-**

_Am I really all that special? Just because of my heritage? What makes me more special than anyone else? That I can conjure magic, that I can use a sword, my looks? Why do you chase me around like I'm special? I'm... really not.  
_

**-O-**

"Wolfram, why don't you look nothing like Conrad? I can't believe you're brothers! For that matter, not even Gwendal looks like you!"

"Why should I resemble any of them? I don't even **consider** Lord Weller as an equal! That's like a blasphem to myself!"

"You're just caught up in your own pride! If you would just look outside that ego of yours, people might like you better!"

**-O-**

_I'm not special. Just go away. Let me drown in my own misery. I'm not looking for someone to save me and I'm not looking for someone to tell me what to do. I can choose for myself what's right and what's wrong. I can see with my own two eyes._

**-O-**

"Wolfram!"

"...Huh...? It's morning already...? Whatever."

"GET OUT OF MY BED!"

"Just let my sleep in a little longer..."

"You practically kicked me **OFF** last night! _What_ do you deserve?"

"...Mmm, what do **I** deserve? I deserve you."

"You... You... You're so-!"

"Arrogant?"

* * *

Aftherthoughts: I got all the heavy, first-strand notes out of the way... Yay. (sweat drop) 


	2. BUMMER

**Bummer**

Intro: -MUSIC: Seether, 'The Remedy'- So, next chapter uploaded! I uploaded the first three chapters at the same time because you don't start the alphabet with, 'A.' You have to sing it together: 'A-B-C.' You don't say, 'Hey, say your As!' You say, 'Hey, say your A-B-Cs.' Either that or, 'Say the alphabet right now ya darn kid or I'm gonna beat the crap outta ya!' My experiences...

A/N: So... This chapter was kind of rushed and I couldn't think of any word for, 'B,' that was fairly unique. I think everyone can relate to a, 'bummer,' though. Does anyone still use that word...?

* * *

It was sad, pathetic, it was... a bummer. The setting was right, the timing was right, in fact everything was right! How the Hell did things go wrong then! How could he have _ever_ known that a fricking sand-bear was going to pop out of no where and threaten their lives. Of course, being in a dessert didn't help the matter, but still! 

"Hey Wolf... What were you saying before that sand-bear popped up and started rampaging over the district?"

"Me...? I said something? I think you're delusional. I wouldn't even _talk_ to you unless forced to!"

"But you talk to me all the time! I'm not delusional! You said something like... 'I like'... No, 'I love'... I don't know! It ended with a, 'you!' What **was** it?"

"...I said, 'I lost you.' Where were we in our conversation, now?"

* * *

Afterthoughts: My notes are too long for the drabbles, I'm going to try to keep them down here on out. 


	3. CANDLES

**Candles**

Intro: -MUSIC: FlyLeaf, 'I'm so Sick!'- La dee dah... I'm at Uni right now. What else is there to say?

A/N: I liked playing around with this idea.

* * *

Candles… fire… 'If only I could go through that candle's flame…' that was all he could have wished for. Things were not like that. He hated it so much. He hated wishing for Yuri to go away and he hated wishing for Yuri to come back. He hated that his world revolved around Yuri. Yuri. Yuri. Yuri. Yuri. Yuri. All his thoughts revolved around Yuri: Yuri this, Yuri that, Yuri I love you. As he sits in his solitude, he can only wish he could go through that candle's flame. As he wished, he whispered into the silence, 'if I could see you now, I'd tell you.' That will never happen. Wolfram would never tell Yuri his feelings because he could never go through that diminutive flame.

* * *

Afterthoughts: Next up is, 'D.' I'm debating between, 'dress,' and, 'denial.' They're both really good topics. 


	4. DENIAL

**Denial**

Intro: -MUSIC: 'Lightning Crashes,' Live- Yeah, I went with, 'denial.' The dress will be covered in, 'N,' in case you want to know why. Short notes, this time.

A/N: I can see WOlfram doing this some time...  


* * *

I am not in denial. What I say is true: I do not love Yuri Shibuya. I do not care for him; I do not and will never acknowledge him as the demon king; and I do not ever wish to marry him. The only reason I am his fiancée is because every wimp need a lover. Without me, that wimp couldn't ever get laid. I will never let him be on top and I will never recite cheesy love poems on Valentine's Day. I am not in denial.

"Wolf! Look at the New Year fireworks! They're finally going off!"

"Hmph. Why do **I** have to come watch stupid fireworks with you?"

"Because where I come from… you watch New Year's fireworks with the one you love."

"…Happy New Year, Yuri."

"I love you, too, Wolf."

Denial Session: Complete.

* * *

Afterthoughts: Yesshum. I wrote a stalker diary-fic so went I wrote the last line it brought back those old memories. (smiles)  



	5. ECSTASY

**Ecstasy**

Intro: Letter, 'E!' Yaya! I did a nice upload this time. (smiles)

A/N: I don't think I'm going to have any AU drabble-ficlets in here…

* * *

It was a simple peck; nothing more, nothing less. To say the least, it was short-lived and insignificant. However, to him, it meant the world. That single sensation of smooth lips against his own gave him more pleasure than he could ever wish for. Yet, thought he was happy, insecurities filled in like an open faucet. The hot, burning crushes against his cheek lit up, undying. Blushing was not a hobby, yet everyone who knew him would say that it was not surprising for him to do so. Flushing up again, he mumbled an annoyed phrase under his breath. Scared and joyous at the same time, he felt something of a paradox. It was his first kiss, after all.

* * *

Afterthoughts: 'F,' is next… (ish giddy) 


	6. FORTE

**Forte**

Intro: -MUSIC: Offspring, 'Self Esteem'- La-Dee-Dah… "I'm just a sucker with no self-esteem!" Sorry, I love that line. I like this one, too: "And I wonder why she sleep with my friend." (laughs)

A/N: 'G,' will be better. I promise.

* * *

Wolfram was good at many things. Among other skills, Wolfram was good – dare I say great – at locating Yuri when he had gone missing. The arrogant blonde could also hit Yuri upside the head better than anyone else. He could make Yuri twitch better, yell better, scream better, beg better, smile better, or anything else better. Yuri smiled warmer at Wolfram than anyone else. Yuri was stubborn when it had to do with Wolfram. Wolfram was the only one Yuri would get edgy or jealous about. When it came down to simplistics, Wolfram had a Yuri Forte.

* * *

Afterthoughts: …Yeah. It kind of works… 


	7. GUNTER

**Gunter**

Intro: -MUSIC: Saving Jane, 'Girl Next Door'- I have to wonder why I did Gunter instead of Gwendal… (sighs)

A/N: Yesshum… 'Cause everyone knows Gunter is just **wild** about his demon king. BTW, I am anti-GxG. Just because Gwendal kissed Gunter once means nothing. They don't even look good together. Oh, But I do like Gwendal **MUCH** better than Gunter. (smiles)

* * *

Yuri scratched his head, confused. "Hey Wolfram… I don't get it."

"Don't get what?" His blonde companion inquired.

The Demon King blushed. "Well… you keep saying you don't like me. And everyone knows that Gunter likes me. Well, we've already established that last month, Gunter told me that he **loved** me."

"So?" Wolfram asked dumbfounded. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Yuri smiled. "Well I've been spending lots of time with you lately."

A feint blush covered Wolfram's cheeks. "What's wrong with that?"

"I just wanted to know why I haven't seen him lately…" Yuri confessed.

"Oh," Wolfram sneered, face scrunching up. No, he was not getting jealous of Gunter **again** – or so he said. The demon tutor wasn't even around! How **could** he be jealous? "Gunter is just sick."

* * *

Afterthoughts: Yeah… I like Gwendal much better… (glomps the cutie-pie) He's my fave out of the three brothers! (attempts to kiss but he runs away in fear) 


	8. HATE

**HATE**

Intro: -Ace of Base, 'The Sign'- My eighty-fourth fic! Yayness for me! Thank you all for reviewing! I feel so happy! Unfortunately, the awards are going to the Tsubasa fandom. I'll do the One-Year awards for KKM, how's that?

A/N: Nyah, things like this don't happen, I just want to make a point,okay?

* * *

He hates me. He hates me. He hates me so much…so, so very much…

"You're not the king of the hill! In fact, you're not even the king at all! I am! You're just an arrogant jerk!"

I couldn't say anything. His voice penetrated through my membrane, causing my mind to vibrate violently. I was long past denial. I hated Yuri Shibuya. I loved Yuri Shibuya. I hated him because I loved him. I hated him because I loved him more than I hated him.

"I hate you, Wolfram!"

I didn't hate him. He hated me.

* * *

Afterthoughts: (runs from rabid KKM! fans) 


	9. INDECISIVE

**INDECISIVE**

Intro: -Maroon 5, 'The Sun'- Eighty-fifth fic…

A/N: I can see stuff like this happening...for reals...

* * *

Wolfram was indecisive. Proof was the current situation: _'The red, green, yellow, white, pink, or blue…?'_

He pondered: _'The red's too strong of a color…My eyes are green, that's be too much green…Yellow doesn't suit me very well…White's too pure of a color. I don't want to look innocent or weak…Pink's too girly of a color…Blue. Most definitely the blue. But I always wear blue!'_

"Wolfram! Are you **done** yet? I'm gonna change my mind if you don't hurry up! Or maybe the day will be over first! Who knows?"

Wolfram poked his head out from behind the curtain. His chest was barebut most of his body was covered by a curtain and a random sheet. "Look, it's not as _easy_s you may think!"

"Just wear the blue. You always do. What you wear isn't that important."

"I was doing that! I mean, its' our first date. Why should we blow this out of proportion? It isn't **_that_** important."

Yuri smirked, straightening out his tux.

* * *

Afterthoughts: (wink wink) Hope you all liked it. Please leave me a review. 


	10. JEALOUS

**JEALOUS**

Intro: -Chumba Wumba, 'Pissin' the Night Away'- I'm feeling a violent WolfYuri vibe lately…

A/N: Hooo... This one is rather short...  


* * *

Wolfram is known for being crazy jealous. That was old news, tell me something new.

Well, how about I explain to you just _how _jealous Wolfram is? He has quite a reputation, I must say.

Wolfram has gotten jealous of other girls. Wolfram has gotten jealous of his fiancée's tutor. Wolfram has gotten jealous of a dolphin, his brothers, the shrine maiden, and his very own mother. Most of all, Wolfram was jealous of a **teddy** bear.

"Where's Mr. Tickles?" Yuri asked one night.

"I threw him out," Wolfram bluntly stated, ""I'm giving you a new teddy bear to sleep with."

"Where?"

"I'm right here."

* * *

Afterthoughts: I think this came out damn good! I feel proud of myself! Please review so I know how I did. (puppy-dog eyes) 


	11. KING

**KING**

Intro: -Fountains of Wayne, 'Mexican Wine'- Numero One-oh-Five… (hee) That sound like a song! (snickers)

A/N: Well, after re-reading this, it made me smile, so I hope it makes you smile, too.

* * *

Yuri is a king. Wolfram is his fiancée. Being the fiancée of his royal majesty, it was implied that they are to marry one day. In Yuri's world this was unacceptable, but he dismissed his confusion. Instead, he kept his own questions to himself. Wolfram, on the other hand, was focused on other issues and more vocal about his points.

It was rather quiet; the end of the day was near. Beds were made and lights turned off. Yuri was collapsed in his sweat cuddling Wolfram. What seemed like a content smile formed on the blond male's lips but his eyes were glaring.

"Yuri? If you're a king what does that make me?" Wolfram asked in a confused manner.

Lazy black eyes slid open. "What do you mean?" a sleepless voice asked. He rubbed his forehead with a palm. How Wolfram could be wide-awake right now was beyond him.

"I'm a prince," Wolfram stated. Yuri blinked, catching his lover's drift. "I guess that would make me your queen, huh?"

Yuri smirked at that thought. "Will you be my queen, Wolf?"

"I'd rather be a king," Wolfram pouted. He glanced over to Yuri with a blush. "But I could be a queen – your queen…"

* * *

Afterthoughts: Predictable? Maybe… I think it came out pretty damn good, though. 'L,' is next, but I'll have you know what the fan-girls really want is, 'M.' (squish) Have fun guessing what it'll be… (squish) 


	12. LIES

**LIES**

Intro: So here I was thinking of what to write for, 'L…' Then I got a review with a very helpful suggestion… I was going to listen to a reviewer for the next chappie but… 'Lemon,' is a theme too adult for this strand. Instead, I wrote a one-shot for that… (hee) Anyhow, this chapter is dedicated exclusively to all who have reviewed up to August '06. (smiles)

A/N: Jumping to conclusions will end badly. (snickers)

* * *

He was running away and he didn't know why. He didn't know why he felt like his insides were falling apart or why his body refused his commands. Deep inside he was crying but he had to much pride for that. He just couldn't stand to face the truth – he had too much pride for that. He had too much pride to forgive someone who betrayed his trust. 

The royal just kept running, running, running, and never stopping. He had never gotten an answer yet it didn't matter – none of it mattered. If he had waited around for a simple word it would have been the same anyways. Things didn't matter. Memories didn't matter. The bonds of relationships didn't matter. Everyone lied to him – everyone hated him – everyone had too much pride to tell the truth. Maybe it was all a lie from the very beginning.

Eventually another man caught up with the blonde. "Wolf!" he cried. Emerald eyes welled up. He couldn't cry – not here, not in front of his king, not in front of the person who betrayed him. Raven strands and charcoal eyes found their way to the male sooner than he found possible. It all felt like a blink of an eye yet played in slow motion. These feelings he couldn't begin to comprehend were taking grasp of his inner emotions no matter how hard he attempted to suppress them.

"Leave me alone!" Wolfram shouted. Ink-like glassy eyes widened as a hand caught the prince's slender wrist. The blond male immediately snapped it back with anger flaring through his tearing eyes. "Go away! What do **you** care? I-I-I never once asked for this! Why did you ever tell me that I-"

The male frowned. With a glance to his rejected hand in sighed quickly with a somber smile. "I see," he said. His hand massaged his numb fingers. A sad look swiftly took place of that once smiling expression. "…There's…something else I need to tell you…" he started.

Wolfram's streaming eyes looked up with hurt and anger. It felt like his eyes were raw and bleeding. Something warm and gentle was streaming down his face yet he could not place what exactly it was. He had never felt this way before – felt so angry and alone.

The double-black sighed again with hands on his hips. With a licking of lips, he smiled. "There's rain falling from your eyes, Wolf…"

Pale cheeks blushed softly. He didn't want to feel like this – so aroused and in love with the person he hated the most – the person with the gall to hurt his pride and feelings. "And whose fault do you think that is, Yuri…?"

"I don't know why you're taking it so personal," Yuri started as he shrugged slightly. The words lingered as he wiped away a tear from Wolfram's right eye. "When all I did was say you look just like you're laughing when you cry."

In that moment, Wolfram realized that maybe everyone didn't include Yuri.

* * *

Afterthoughts: (airy sigh) Was that a killer (as in, 'a bomb,' as in, 'a total wreck,') to the fic? I hope not… This chapter has been beta-ed! Give a round of applaud to The Fluffy Queen (who did a damn good job IfeelIhavelosttheamesomenesswritingedge), everyone! (hyaku)  



	13. M

**MASTURBATION**

Intro: -Goo Goo Dols, 'Iris'- Welcome back to all those who have alerted and hello to all of you who may have stumbled upon this link somehow. I reformatted my LJ journal to fit my Kuro-Kuro-Puppy. (smiles) I'm thinking about a Gunter layout next but KKM pics are so hard to find! Anyhow, I think I x-posted this like crazy in most KKM comms so thank you for reading if you found me from there.

A/N: I think this theme is a little too, '_adult_,' for Wolfy A-Z. If this topic makes you uncomfortable, don't read.

* * *

Wolfram sighed in a husky voice. Beads of sweat fell down his face and rolled off the side of his jaw. His hair was drenched in his hard-earned sweat and tears. Golden brows bent in anger. His emerald eyes filled with confusion and doubt. He loved Yuri – more than he even knew. And what little he _did_ know was the part that drove him to the verge of insanity.

The big question was…did Yuri love him back?

There were numerous times Yuri had proved faithful even throughout the whole, 'I-never-wanted-you-as-my-fiancé,' ordeal. Still, Yuri was a senseless flirt and seemed to have an emotional attachment to his older brother. **Conrad**. Even knowing that Yuri was Wolfram's fiancé he continued his role in the abstract relationship he had with Yuri…

And still he loved Yuri. He couldn't stop himself.

His eyes clenched shut in anger. Just thinking about Yuri aroused him more. A sense of fulfillment spread through his veins. In an instant the feeling left, leaving him vulnerable in the cold. He growled, pumping his erection furiously. He moaned sweetly in the air. One day Yuri would give him this pleasure and more…at least that's what he pretended.

Yuri's smile – at him, not Conrad – would be paradise.

_I want a pretty wife, you know? This whole world-bending thing is kinda crazy. I just want to settle down and live normally. I want to wake up at six and drop the kids off at school, go to work and eat a hand-made bento from my wife. All I really want is a family, a dog, maybe a fast car, and a simple house…_ Wolfram pressed his eyes together, feeling passion through his fingertips. That was Yuri's dream straight from his mouth, still echoing in his ears. Wolfram wasn't in this, 'dream-come-true,' of Yuri's. At one point…he wanted those things, too, within reason with the whole different-world tribulation… But then he met Yuri and was proposed to. And he fell hard.

For a reason or another, he pumped himself harder. He was gasping for breath. The air felt like an unbearable pressure. Breathing to live was a blessing. The term, 'you bleed just to know you're alive,' came to mind. He exhaled, relinquishing his hold on his erection and collapsing onto the floor.

He really did love Yuri. He loved Yuri more than he could ever say. Wolfram felt his eyes welling up. He was far better than any woman and still Yuri didn't desire him the way he desired Yuri…

* * *

Afterthoughts: ZOMG! It's long…compared to the other chapters… (blinks) So…uh, feel free to flame? I know this isn't very…Wolfram-ish. Don't worry, 'N,' is much better. (sighs) 


	14. NEWLYWEDS

**NEWLYWEDS**

Intro: -Flyleaf, 'I'm So Sick'- I'm happy with results! I hope you like it. Actually, I'm happy with last chapter's reviews. I now feel like I've left my mark on you all… (evil laughter in background)

A/N: Set post-series. Beware of rabid fluff-bunnies.

* * *

"Yuri! How can you be so inconsiderate? You know I hate violets. We're newlyweds; at least retain the slightest bit of your nonexistent pre-marriage dignity!"

Yuri, who was basking the sunlight on a plush, window-front couch, bent his brows into an embarrassed smile. It seemed like nothing had changed - even after their wedding Yuri wore the same black uniform; Wolfram still called him a wimp; And then there was that incurable jealousy Wolfram had - now more than ever.

"Those are the famous flowers that only bloom in the third week of the first month every other summer every ten years up north, you know. They were in bloom while I was up there and reminded me of you. Guess I went and got them without thinking, huh?"

Wolfram's emerald eyes widened slightly. He blushed, sniffing the flower and humming a, 'hnn.' "They're not completely hopeless..." he murmured. The blond boy ran out of the room. Yuri could only hear they yelling for a vase to a maid and stomps toward their now-shared bedroom. He smiled as Wolfram returned after a momentary absence. Golden locks nodded as pale cheeks flustered up. "Thanks," he grumbled, cuddling up next to Yuri on the couch.

Yuri embraced Wolfram warmly and pondered. It had been this way for awhile. 'Forever,' seemed to resurface as he thought of their engagement trivial. The engagement had lasted a long while, from when he wanted nothing to do with Wolfram until he couldn't stand not having anything to do with Wolfram, and finally - _finally_ - Wolfram was his.

"It's been five years..." Yuri recalled, whispering, fingers sliding over the ruby encased inside a golden, metal frame with beautifully engraved words of devotion and love - the best craftsmanship he could find. Wolfram muttered something which meaning was somewhere or another lost. Yuri grinned. "Five years since our wedding - you can only be a newlywed for so long, Wolf."

* * *

Afterthoughts: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review on your way out if you liked it! (bows) And, I'll consider requests for future letters so if you have an idea, please share! 


End file.
